


Cherry Wine

by AceAmethyst



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Title from a Hozier Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAmethyst/pseuds/AceAmethyst
Summary: Don't imagine Kara and Lena dancing to cherry wine under the stars together.Don't imagine Lena's head rested on Kara's chest listening to her heartbeat.Don't imagine Kara softly placing a kiss on the top of Lena's head.They're finally happy, together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Cherry Wine

Maybe it was the chill of the breeze on her skin or the warmth radiating from her lover but for the first time in a long time, Lena felt real. Or, maybe it was the overwhelming sense finality. The worst was done, her brother was gone, this version of her adoptive mother cared, and there was no imminent threat to National City or Earth. But most importantly Kara was there and wasn’t going to leave her again.

Her eyes and words are so icy  
Oh but she burns  
Like rum on the fire  
Hot and fast and angry as she can be  
I walk my days on a wire.  
It looks ugly, but it's clean,  
Oh momma, don't fuss over me.

She knew there would still be fights, for Kara and between the pair, but she wanted, even if it was only for that moment to just be. So she did. She let her self lean into the warm embrace she had missed and cried about for months, the arms that used to hold her during panic attacks that had been gone for nearly a year. She had missed Kara so much but with her arms finally around her once again she relaxed. Karas Warmth enveloped her a warmth she had tried to so hard replicate in the months they were fighting, with whiskey of course, but it could never come close.

The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.  
Calls of guilty thrown at me  
All while she stains  
The sheets of some other  
Thrown at me so powerfully  
Just like she throws with the arm of her brother.

There was a hand in her hair, twisting a strand around softly. The other was on the small her back, resting in the cut out of her dress, gently holding the two together as if Lena would float away if Kara moved it. The Kryptonian’s hands were warm and larger than Lena had remembered, her skin coarse from the many fights over the years. But Lena didn’t mind. Lenas had her hand wrapped around the Kryptonian in the same manner, afraid that she would take off and never come back. Her hands rested on the middle of Karas back the rough material of her suit against her palms. The Supers cape resting over them giving an extra layer of warmth for her chilled skin.

But I want it  
It's a crime  
That she's not around most of the time.  
The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.

Her head was rested on Kara’s chest just above the crest of the House of El, forehead resting in the crook of her neck. Her eyes were closed as they swayed side to side. Kara’s lips were pressed to the top of Lena’s head, the words of the song drifting from them, another thing Lena had missed about Kara. She had missed so much that if you asked for a list it would be hundreds of pages long. There would be obvious things like the singing but then there would be things that were special to the two of them like the sparkle in her eye when she would talk about science.

Her fight and fury is fiery  
Oh but she loves  
Like sleep to the freezing  
Sweet and right and merciful  
I'm all but washed  
In the tide of her breathing.  
And it's worth it, it's divine  
I have this some of the time.

As the song came to a close Lena let her eyes drift up to the soft blues of Kara that would be at the top of her list of things she had missed, the rare beauty that was Kara. Her eyes flickering down to Kara’s lips, her tongue darting out to rehydrate hers after the chill had cracked them. Raising on her tiptoes she connects their lips a soft and loving kiss from moths of pent up longing for the other. With Kara’s lips against hers, she felt more than real, she was alive.

The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine  
Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.


End file.
